Talk:Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon/@comment-25059499-20140620191835/@comment-25088061-20140623193400
Tetra drive is better with Transcore, even if it seems like there's a bigger plus from using Demetrius. Drive+Transcore allows you to make it almost impossible for you opponent to guard, and if you have a set up with Diamantes and Tidal Assault, you can use Tetra's Twin Drives to power up the rearguard Diamantes pull forward, while heavily hurting your opponent's hand with Transcores breakride skill. Making it harder for your opponent to guard your attacks is always going to be better than drawing a lot of cards, or retiring units. That's why Glory is still one of the top Aqua Force units. He doesn't draw or retire or much of anything, but he makes it so hard to guard against his attacks that it doesn't matter. He's good because of that. Tetra and Transcore can do something very similar while setting up a strong final turn or destroying your opponen't defenses to where they can't recover. Additionaly, since Transcore requires no CB, if you do ride Transcore over Transcore, you aren't wasting the CB you need for Drive, unlike if you Ride Demetrius over Demetrius. Finally, Tetra+Transcore can go off even if Tetra doesn't get to be the 4th attack or more, where as Tetra+Demetrius won't. It's a stronger Breakride turn and a more reliable breakride over all. If you look at Tetra+Demetrius, it's a -1 to the opponent, with an extra cb, and a plus +2 to yourself, but there's a good chance you'll draw triggers, which is bad. On top of that your opponent can most likely replace whatever unit you retire with little issue and will also be able to guard more easily later on as well. Transcore is a -2 to the opponent, with no real pluses to yourself, but it doesn't risk drawing triggers, and it can cause your opponent huge problems late game, since it makes them use one extra card to guard against any given attack. That's a lot more powerful of a skill, even if it were to only go off once, honestly. The issue isn't whether or not this unit will have Maelstrom R's retire+Draw or not. It's that this unit is costless where as Maelstrom required me to Counterblast and Rest+Lock a Rearguard. Meaning I need to have a set up that allows me 3 RG attacks before Maelstrom swings and then still have a standing unit when he does so I can rest it. On top of that, the Blue Storm Support already uses counterblasting too much. To make matters worse, if you can't make Maelstrom R the 4th attack, he starts falling extremely short of the power mark, which is the same problem as regular Maelstrom. In short, Maelstrom R comes with a lot more risks and drawbacks, which is why he's a strong unit in the first place. Also, the forerunner is most likely legion only, but even if he wasn't, you'd be using 3 cb's for one attack, and if you run the Blue Storm Support, you'll probably be usng a 4th during that turn as well. meaning you'll be down to, at most, 1 face-up damage for the next turn, and that probably won't be enough to win the game. Tetra burst will always swing for 20k+ because of Legion, and that alone makes him really powerful, but to take it even further, he probably swings for 23k+ and has a costless power and crit gain, which is extremely good. And with the breakride and forerunners, it makes this card into a quick destruction rush card that continues to lay on the pressure every turn after. Which is why he's going to be better with the Breakride than Tetra Drive and most likely Maelstrom R as well.